goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
GoGang: 8-Bits n' Pieces
is a NES/Retro Arcade-themed GoGang episode created by Sophie the Otter. It will release on February 21st, 2016 (in honor of the 30th anniversary of the Famicom Disk System's release in Japan). A video game based on it will be released in arcades using the WPC hardware on the same day it airs by Orange Otter Interactive. Plot The GoGang visits the GoCity Arcade to play some retro arcade games, but upon entering, they are pulled by 8-bit Cockroach sprites called the Bug-Bytes into the cabinet screen of the first commercially successful arcade game, Pong. Thus, the GoGang is in the 70's-Early 90's video game universe as 8-bit sprites to save their favorite retro game characters from dangerous situations in the games they don't belong in. From being held hostage by a popular 80's video game villain, bounced between rows of bricks and a giant paddle, to even having to avoid colorful Tetris blocks, the GoGang must sort the heroes to the right games. Cast *Kayla as Sophie and Jelly Otter *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter and Kirby *Kimberly as Sanae, Info-Chan, Peanut Otter, Princess Peach, Princess Zelda *Paul as Igor the Mii and KingKool720 *Brian as Mordecai, Link and Mario *Kate as Samus *Eric as Carkle and John *Various Beeping Noises as the Bug-Bytes *Lawrence as Super Drunk (Bubble Bobble villain) *Scary Voice as Bowser *David as thegoldenbrick1, Preston, Pit and Pac-Man *Young Guy as Pingy, James and Mametchi *Kidaroo as Duck Hunt Dog *Simon as Oliver *Julie as Marisa and Pippi-Osu *Jennifer as Patchouli *Diesel as King DeDeDe *Princess as Clownpiece Transcript (The opening credits play.) (We fade to GoCity.) (We pan down and we see several shots of the city.) (We see the GoCity Arcade.) (The GoGang is walking down the sidewalk.) Sophie: "Let's find something to do for fun." Igor: "Go mini-golfing?" KingKool720: "Go to Honolulu for a week?" Jelly: "Attend an Odella Otter concert?" James: "Perhaps watch some wrestling?" Baby Butter: "Swim!" TGB1: "Order Pizza?" Patchouli: "A visit to the library?" Info-Chan: "Maybe we could go to an amusement park, I guess." Pingy: "Order Inside Out on Blu-Ray?" Mametchi: "Memetchi is on a vacation, so I am thinking about if I could play as myself in Mario Kart Arcade GP 2." Sophie: "Actually, I was thinking that we could go to the GoCity Arcade for nostalgia purposes. I'm dying to play Bubble Bobble and Donkey Kong Jr." Pingy: "And I'm dying to play Mario Kart Arcade GP, Mario Kart Arcade GP 2, and Mario Kart Arcade GP DX!" Mametchi: "I was in GP 2." James: "Oh... so THAT'S where Pingy got the names of 3 of his games from!" Pingy: "I was inspired, okay?!" TGB1: (clears throat) "That's alot of races." (The gang goes to the arcade. TGB1 passes the arcade and goes into the pizza parlor instead.) TGB1: "I'll catch up with you guys later." KingKool720: "See ya later." (Inside the arcade...) Igor: "Alright guys! It's officially playtime." Clownpiece: "But first, we need some quarters." Preston: (opens his hand/paw to reveal 4 quarters) "I got a dollar. That makes cents." (James facepalms.) Preston: "Jeez, it was just a joke!" Sophie: "Very funny." Igor: "We should play some games now!" Sophie: "Yeah!" (receives a quarter from Preston and goes to the Bubble Bobble arcade machine) Pingy: "I'm gonna play Mario Kart Arcade GP 2!" Mametchi: "Me too!" (Pingy and Mametchi go to Mario Kart Arcade GP 2) watches Sophie play Bubble Bobble Preston: "Can I help, please?" Sophie: "Sure! You can be player 2!" becomes P2 to Sophie by inserting a quarter to join Preston: "Wow! This is a lot of fun!" (points to a strange creature from behind, which peeks from one side of the cabinet) "Wait, what's that?" Sophie: "Let's focus on the game." Preston: "OK!" with Igor and Clownpiece Igor: "I'm totally gonna try some Pong. Let's try Dragon's Lair." Clownpiece: "Just hearing that word makes me want to be a fan of that game. On lasers." Igor: "Yep, and by lasers, that game runs on a LaserDisc. Let's try to finish this first." Clownpiece: "Okay!" to Mametchi and Pingy. Mametchi is himself while Pingy is Mario. Mametchi: "I bet I'm in first place." Pingy: "Cool, as I'm in 4th place." (A sound of a shell hitting Wario's kart plays.) Mametchi: "I just knocked Wario out." Pingy: "Cool! You made me 3rd place." (The race ends. Mametchi ended in 1st place with Pingy in 3rd.] W.I.P. Trivia *All video game characters appear in their original 8-bit forms except Mametchi, who is animated in Lil' Peepz. *This seems to be loosely inspired by the movies Wreck-It Ralph and Pixels. Ironically, both Wreck-It Ralph and PB&J Otter were produced by Disney. Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Season 3 Category:Videos Category:Transcript